High voltage
by TensaiSyusuke
Summary: Kai und Ray sind in Russland... in einem netten, kleinen Café... mit anderen netten, kleinen Leuten... und einer von ihnen... findet Kai sehr anziehend... woraus dann etwas für Kai sehr Unangenehmes entsteht... :D 2. Kapitel LEMON!


**Hi****g****h volta****g****e**

_Und da soll noch mal einer sagen, Russland sei nicht schön…_**  
**

»Dieser Kerl glotzt Dich die ganze Zeit an…«

Gelangweilt spielte Kai mit der Eiskarte herum, die auf dem Tisch vor ihm stand. Reichlich ungewöhnlich, im Herbst – wenn schon fast Schnee lag – noch so viele verschiedene Eissorten anzubieten. Und das gerade in Russland. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, so etwas schon mal erlebt zu haben.

»Kai«

Der Blauhaarige blickte auf und bemerkte, wie sein Freund Ray ihn ein wenig unsicher und in irgendeiner Art und Weise auch hilflos anlächelte. Seine Augen huschten zwischen ihm und der Theke umher, an der einige Menschen lehnten und Drinks zu sich nahmen.

»Ist Dir das nicht unangenehm?«, fragte Ray leise und stupste mit seinem Fuß den seines russischen Freundes an, der darauf leise seufzte.

»Nein. Ich ignoriere es.«, entgegnete Kai und lehnte sich gegen die leicht abgedunkelte Fensterscheibe des Restaurants, »Uns starren die Leute immer an, Ray, falls es Dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist.«

Ray verdrehte die Augen und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als sein Blick wieder an die Bar schweifte, an der ein Kerl in ihrem Alter lehnte und Kai ziemlich anzüglich anlächelte.

_Das bilde ich mir nicht ein… Auch wenn Kai es ignoriert_

Letztendlich hatte er keine andere Wahl, als es – ebenfalls wie Kai – einfach zu ignorieren, bevor der Kerl sich noch angesprochen fühlte und vorhatte, die beiden anzureden. Das war weiß Gott das Letzte, was Ray in diesem Augenblick gebrauchen konnte. Vermutlich würde das ihr gemeinsames Essen völlig versauen.

»Du bist viel zu paranoid, Ray. Ständig denkst Du, dass hinter jeder Ecke ein Verbrecher oder Kinderschänder lauern könnte.«, Kai schnaufte leise, lächelte aber dann und sprach leise weiter, sodass nur sein Gegenüber verstand, was er sprach, »Vielleicht findet er es einfach nur ein wenig weltfremd, zwei Schwule in einem Restaurant essen zu sehen?«

Ray verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen und lehnte gegen die Stuhllehne. Er wusste, dass er sich das keines Falls einbildete und den Grund dafür würde er auch noch früh genug herausfinden…

**-x-**

Es wurde langsam dunkel draußen, als die beiden ihr Abendessen beendet hatten. Sie waren essen gegangen, weil Kai aus ihrem Hotelzimmer herauswollte. Zu lange Zeit war er nun schon nicht mehr in Russland gewesen; natürlich freiwillig, doch dies war trotzdem seine Heimat und irgendwie fühlte es sich auch gut an, mal wieder hier zu sein. Der Grund für seine Rückkehr war zwar eher abstoßend gewesen, aber Russland war seine Heimat; dort lagen alle seine Gefühle – wenn sie nicht gerade bei Ray waren…

Und der Abend hätte sicher noch schöner werden können, hätte der Schwarzhaarige ihn nicht mit seiner Nervosität wahnsinnig gemacht, nur weil er sich von irgendeinem Unbekannten an der Bar beobachtet fühlte. Kai fand dafür keine Erklärung – immerhin waren sie beide früher berühmte Beyblader gewesen, da war es doch klar, dass die Leute ihnen nachsahen und sie anstarrten!

»Du hältst mich für verrückt, nicht wahr?«

Rays Stimme ließ Kai wieder aus den Gedanken auftauchen und er überdachte den Satz, den sein Freund als letztes gesagt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Natürlich hielt er Ray nicht für verrückt…

»Nein, nur paranoid und ein wenig naiv.« Er lächelte leicht.

Ray verzog gekränkt das Gesicht und blickte auf, als der Ober an ihren Tisch kam, sie fragte, ob es ihnen geschmeckt hätte, und ihre Teller mitnahm. Kai bestellte sich noch einen Kaffee.

»Naiv nennst Du das also.«, murrte Ray nach einer Weile, als er Ober außer Reichweite war, und wippte unruhig mit dem Fuß auf und ab, »Ich nenne es vorsichtig. Wer weiß, was noch passieren könnte.«

Ray fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut; er war schließlich nur einmal in seinem Leben in Russland gewesen bis jetzt und das war damals bei den Meisterschaften im Beybladen. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er eine richtige Meinung über dieses Land besaß, aber er fühlte sich unwohl, sobald er dort war. Nicht nur, weil er so gut wie nichts verstand und die Menschen meistens noch nicht mal Englisch konnten…

Gelangweilt fuhr Kai mit dem Fingernagel ein Rille in der Tischplatte entlang und ließ der Eiskarte einen abwertenden Blick zukommen. Sie störte ihn in seinem Blickfeld; ebenso auch das Auto, das genau vor dem riesigen Fenster parkte und ihm die Sicht auf die leere Straße und die schönen Lichter blockierte. Irgendwas daran machte ihm verdammt schlechte Laune, was Ray anscheinend auch zu bemerken schien, denn er gab kein Wort mehr von sich, sondern starrte nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem Mann an der Bar…

_Ob der wohl hier arbeitet?_

Wenn es denn so war, wusste er nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er wünschte sich, sie wären in ein anderes Restaurant gegangen. Doch vielleicht hatte Kai recht und es wäre ihnen dort auch nicht anders… -

Verwirrt blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf, als er sah, wie der Kerl an der Bar den Ober – welcher Kais Kaffee in der Hand hielt – aufhielt und kurz zu sich hinter die Bar zog. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie besprachen, da sie viel zu leise und zudem noch Russisch sprachen, womit Ray eh schon seine Schwierigkeiten hatte… Doch das Grinsen im Gesicht des fremden Beobachters machte ihn noch nervöser, als er es eh schon war. Ray verkniff sich trotzdem jeglichen Kommentar gegenüber Kai; redete sich ein, sich das alles nur einzubilden.

Wenige Minuten später stand Kais Kaffee auf dem Tisch und dieser trank ihn, während er ein wenig nachdenklich aus dem Fenster blickte. Er wollte ungern sagen, dass Ray ihm den Abend verdorben hatte. Doch sicherlich wäre einiges anders verlaufen, wenn er nicht wieder an seiner ständigen Paranoia leiden würde.

_Dann würden wir jetzt wieder im Hotel sein und…_

Ein leichtes Rot schien sich für wenige Millisekunden auf Kais Wangen zu schleichen; verschwand aber darauf schon sofort wieder. Er unterbrach diesen Gedanken und versuchte, an etwas völlig anderes zu denken, um sich nicht weiter zu fragen, wie er überhaupt auf einen solchen Gedanken kam.

Ray war unterdessen immer noch damit beschäftigt, den Fremden an der Bar zu beobachten. Das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breitete sich immer mehr aus, umso breiter das Grinsen des Mannes wurde, der seinen Blick die gesamte Zeit zu erwidern schien.

_Der Typ ist irgendwie..._

Sein Gedanke wurde jäh unterbrochen, als er zu Kai blickte, der mit einem etwas eigenartigen Blick aus dem Fenster sah. Ray war sich sicher, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte; er kam nur direkt darauf, was es war. Vermutlich würde er es eh bald herausfinden.

»Kai…?«

»Hm?«

Sein Gesicht wirkte auf einen Schlag wieder ziemlich rot und warm, was Ray Sorgen bereitete. Er wollte die Möglichkeit, dass der Kerl Kai etwas in den Kaffee getan hatte, aber vorerst noch ausschließen, um sich selbst nicht noch mehr verrückt zu machen.

»Du bist so rot…«, murmelte er nur leise und legte den Kopf schief.

Kai blinzelte nur ein wenig erstaunt und strich sich über die Stirn.

»Aha.«, meinte er nur und blickte an die Restaurantdecke, an der eine antike Lampe hing und eigenartigerweise leicht von der einen in die andere Richtung baumelte. Ob nur ihm das auffiel?

»Alles okay?«

»Ja, alles bestens.«

Rays Blick wandte sich wieder ab. Er wollte nicht den Anschein machen, als wollte er Kai die ganze Zeit nur anstarren. Und dennoch ließ ihn das auch nicht wirklich wieder los. Vielleicht war er doch viel zu paranoid…

**-x-**

Der Regen prasselte gegen die Scheiben, als Kai seine Kaffeetasse abstellte und ihm irgendwie schummerig vor Augen wurde. Sein Kopf fühlte sich ziemlich warm, als habe er Fieber. Doch das fiebrige Gefühl blieb es aus. Es war allein die Hitze, die sich nach und nach durch seinen gesamten Körper zu ziehen schien.

Ray sah ein wenig erstaunt auf, als Kai sich erhob und ihm nur ein genuscheltes »Bin gleich wieder da…« zukommen ließ, ehe er Richtung Toilette verschwand…

Und somit saß Ray nun alleine an dem kleinen Tisch in diesem eigentümlichen, russischen Restaurant und versuchte unauffällig zu beobachten, was der Kerl an der Bar nach Kais Verschwinden tat. Eigenartigerweise blieb jener jedoch ziemlich ruhig und verwickelte den Ober in ein neues Gespräch, den es dadurch von der Arbeit ablenkte. Man hörte aus der Küche ein unfreundliches Poltern und Ray nahm an, dass das wohl der Chef gewesen war, dem die Inkompetenz seines Mitarbeiters natürlich aufgefallen war.

Ray seufzte leise. Kai war nun schon zehn Minuten weg und hatte keine Ahnung, was los war. Doch er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und je mehr er den Typen an der Bar beobachtete, umso sicherer war er sich, dass jener daran schuld war.

_Na warte, Freundchen…_

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Wartens erhob er sich und schritt an der Bar vorbei, wobei er dem Fremden einen ziemlich unfreundlichen und doch wissenden Blick zukommen ließ. Doch Besagter grinste nur in Rays Richtung und wandte sich dann ab, als habe er etwas Wichtiges zutun und der Chinese würde ihn nur davon abhalten.

_Und da soll noch mal einer sagen, Russland sei nicht schön…_, dachte er sarkastisch, als er die Tür zu den Toiletten öffnete und hindurch schritt.

»Kai?«, fragte er leise und gab sich keine Mühe, die Unruhe in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort und auch kein anderes Zeichen, dass sich jemand außer ihm in dem Raum befand, der in an der Seite in fünf Kabinen unterteilt war.

Ray schritt daran vorbei und betrachtete die Schlösser, ehe er eines fand, welches vermutlich verschlossen war, da es an der Stelle des Schlüsselloches eine rote Plastikscheibe anzeigte, die bei den anderen – den offenen Toilettenkabinentüren – weiß war.

»Kai? Bist Du da drin?«

Das einzige, was er als Antwort erhielt, war ein leises Schnauben. Wenigstens das gab ihm Bestätigung, dass der Russe sich darin befand.

Erleichtert seufzte Ray auf und lehnte sich von außen gegen die Tür, hinter der sich sein Freund vermutlich befand.

»Was ist denn los?«, fragte er weiter, obgleich er sich schon fast denken konnte, weswegen Kai sich vor ihm versteckte.

Jener schnaubte nur erneut und enthielt sich jeglichen Kommentars.

Um eine Reaktion seines Körpers zu unterdrücken, presste Kai die Hände auf seine Ohren. Er hatte fast erwartet, dass Ray kommen und nachsehen würde, was mit ihm los war. Doch war das somit das Schlimmste, was ihm hätte passieren können; wenn man mal davon absah, dass der Typ an der Bar hätte anstatt Ray reinkommen können…

»Ach Kai… Jetzt komm schon… Dann gehen wir zurück ins Hotel… ja?«

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und zog seine Knie näher an sich heran, wodurch er ein leises Schnauben unterdrücken musste, weil sich das warme Gefühl in seiner Lendengegend immer weiter ausbreitete.

»Kai«

Um ein leises Keuchen zu unterdrücken, räusperte er sich laut, wodurch er Ray natürlich die endgültige Bestätigung gab, dass es tatsächlich er war, der sich in der abgeschlossenen Kabine befand.

»Kai… Was ist denn nur los?«

Die Hitze in seinem Unterleib und seinem Kopf schien unaufhörlich immer weiter zu steigen; beinahe taub fühlte er sich und konnte seine Gedanken kaum mehr unterdrücken.

Was für ein Teufelszeug hatte dieser Typ ihm nur gegeben?

_Wie krieg ich ihn da nur raus?_

Ein leises Seufzen entwich Ray und er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, während er immer noch die weiße Tür vor sich anstarrte, hinter der sich wohl sein Freund verbarg und unendliche Qualen litt.

Nun, selbst wenn er keine unendlichen Qualen litt, so wollte Ray ihn schleunigst doch wieder raushaben.

»Kai chan...«, nuschelte er und hoffte, er konnte ihn dadurch ein wenig zum Reden bewegen, da er genau wusste, wie sehr Kai es hasste, so genannt zu werden.

Doch hinter der Tür blieb es bei einem leisen und dennoch völlig unkontrolliertem Schnauben des Russen. Rays Sorge stieg unaufhörlich.

»Ach komm schon… Bitte… Lass uns ins Hotel gehen… Dann kannst Du Dich dort auch erholen und alles geht wieder gut… o-okay?«

Noch während er sprach, hatte er bemerkt, dass das Schloss der Tür sich geöffnet hatte; was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, gegen Ende seines Satzes ein wenig unsicher zu werden. Es erschien ein wenig eigenartig, dass Kai sich so einfach aus der Kabine herausbewegte, wenn er sich wirklich in einer solchen Situation befand, wie Ray schätzte.

»Kai «

Jedoch noch ehe er weiter sprechen konnte, sah er, wie die Tür sich öffnete und Kai wie ein hungriges Tier vor seiner Beute dahinter stand. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und er atmete schwer.

Weiter realisierte Ray nur noch, wie Kai ihn am Handgelenk nahm, und ihn – nicht grob, aber ein wenig barsch – zu sich in die Kabine rein zog, die Tür wieder verriegelte und ihn dagegen drückte.

Das Nächste, was er bemerkte bzw. eher fühlte, waren Kais Lippen auf den Seinen...


End file.
